


Just Breathe

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: tumblr prompt fic [7]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Johnny & Dora, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, post-season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for kasuchi, who asked for Jake/Amy, breathe</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kasuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuchi/gifts).



> for kasuchi, who asked for Jake/Amy, breathe

When the elevator doors opened and the Vulture--Detective, no, Captain Pembroke now, Amy corrected herself--stepped out, it felt like all the air in the room disappeared. Rosa looked like she was going to shiv someone (probably Pembroke, but not necessarily). Boyle looked like someone had set his puppy on fire, and Terry just looked resigned. Jake had his fake helpful expression on, the one that said he was pretending to be professional even though everyone knew that was his least favorite thing to be.

Amy didn't know what her own face looked like, but it felt like maybe it was melting off, like the Nazis at the end of Raiders, when they saw things man was not meant to see. She had black spots around the edges of her vision. There was no way the Vulture was going to be her rabbi. She would never even be able to bring herself to ask, knowing how quickly he'd reject her. And she didn't want to learn to take credit for other people's work anyway, which was probably the only thing he knew how to teach.

She couldn't hear his opening remarks over the loud pounding in her ears, but she could tell by the smirk on his face that they weren't worth listening to. She thought she might pass out, but then Jake's hand curled around hers and squeezed gently. She looked up at him and he mouthed, "Breathe," at her. She forced herself to take a deep, steadying breath and curved her mouth into a reasonable facsimile of a smile. Jake nodded in approval and gave her hand another squeeze before he let go. Her smile became faintly genuine around the edges to reassure him as much as herself: she could do this. She could.


End file.
